When An Empty Heart Finds Its Filler
by IceCat-XMen
Summary: After three months they've been best friends, until one day, everything's changed when-. . .   Bobby Drake & Kitty Pryde


~ When an Empty Heart finds its Filler

The radio was on, with the song, "Roma-ah-ah-ah... Gaga-ula-la, want your bad romance-", he quickly turned it off. He dislikes the song and the singer. "Want your bad romance.", he mocked annoyingly. "Yikes..", he shuddered, putting a dark blue shirt on. He stepped out from his room, walking toward the X-Mansion's kitchen. As he arrived, he ran into a teenage girl, sitting on the counter, wearing shorts until he could see the laps. His eyes were goggled, a little bit surprised when he noticed the laps (that was the first one he noticed, though). The girl was eating her ice-cream in a cup, acting calm. She didn't even notice the guy who just walked in. Without wasting the time looking at the girl, he blinked his eyes as he grabbed a coke out from the fridge, which was near to the stranger. He opened the coke and drinked it, sitting on one of the chairs. He gazed at the girl without a blink. 'I've never seen this girl around the mansion before.', he thought. The girl looked at the guy, feeling weird. "Hi..", the girl finally speaks. He quickly shook his head, back into his reality. "Hey..", he grinned. "Anything that I can help? Since you were starring at me. Oh, is there a stain around my mouth?", she wiped her mouth and her cheeks with the tissue, just in case if there was a stain. "Uh.. No. Nothing. It's just that.. You're sitting on the counter-", "Oh..", she quickly slid down, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sit on it. It's just.. my bad habit.", she giggled softly, feeling shy, revealing her bad habit to a stranger. He nodded with a fake grin, 'Damn, why did you get up?', he thought. The girl took a seat in front of the guy, countinued eating her ice-cream. The girl slid some of her hair that disturbed her right eye, behind her ear. The guy swallowed his last coke, looking at the melting ice-cream. The guy stretched out his right arm, targeting the ice-cream. Sretching his fingers slightly open as an ice-blue coloured mist got out from his palm, flying smoothly toward the ice-cream and soon, covering the melting dessert, and turned out to be slightly frozen. The ice-cream stopped melting. The girl's eyes were widened, impressed with his power. "How did you do that?", she smiled happily. He shrugged, "It's my power.". "Ice? Fascinating..", she gave a sweet smile at him while nodding. He chuckled slightly, "Ice isn't fascinating.". "I mean really, I've never met an Iceguy before.", she ate her ice-cream. He smiled. She was acting friendly in front of the him as if the guy wasn't a stranger at all. "They call me Iceman.", he told her his codename. "Nice. They call me Shadowcat.", a friendly smile curved in her lips. "Well, thanks about the ice-cream. It.. Tastes good.", she felt shy, rubbing her own lap. She didn't know why but she was. Iceman grinned and started a conversation with her. . .

After talking with the Iceman for a long time, she walked up the stairs, toward her room. A wide smile was still shown on her face as she entered her room. Sitting on the bed. Still smiling, remembering the funny conversation that she had with Iceman, her best friend came in. "Hey! What's up? Wow, my best friend's happy!", Marie or known as Rogue sat beside Shadowcat. Shadowcat laughed slightly, "It's nothing..". Rogue frowned with a smile, "What a liar. Come on, you can tell me, Kitty", she pushed Kitty playfully. Kitty let out a small laugh, "No, it's just.. I met this guy. He's funny.". "And you fell in love with him?", Rogue spluttered. "Geez.. No way. He's good in jokes.", Kitty smiled a bit. "Well, well.. Who knows if my best friend's in love..?", Rogue smiled, "What's his name?", she continued. "Iceman. He didn't tell me his real name.", Kitty replied. "Iceman.. Did you tell him your real name?", Rogue asked. "Of course, not. Just my codename. He's older than me, though.", Kitty added. "So...?", Rogue lifted an eyebrow while smiling. Kitty sighed, "Just telling ya..", she nudged Rogue's elbow. "So his power's ice?", asked Rogue. "Yep. He froze my ice-cream from melting.", said Kitty. "Maybe he likes you.", Rogue guessed. "That's nonsense.", Kitty giggled. "Well, I gotta go to meet Gambit. Bye!", Rogue got out from Kitty's room and closed the door. Just a second, she opened the door back again, "Tell me more about Iceman.", she winked at Kitty playfully and leaves. Kitty laughed. . .

- Three Days Later. . .

Knocks were heard on Kitty Pryde's door. Kitty got up from her bed as she opened the door and at the same time, Iceman was holding the knob, when Kitty pulled the door open, he was dragged along and faced Kitty. So near. Very near. Iceman quickly stood up straight, "Uh.. Wanna grab a bite?", he rubbed the back of his neck. "How did you know my room?", Kitty asked curiously. "Well, uh.. I saw you coming here yesterday. So yeah..". Kitty smiled, "Sure.", she nodded. She closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen together with Iceman. As they arrived, they took their seats. Kitty grabbed an apple that was ready on the table while Iceman grabbed an orange. "So..", Kitty's voice suddenly apeared, "What's your name?". "Ice-", "I mean your real name.", Kitty interrupted him. "Oh..", he paused as he ate his orange, "Robert Louis Drake. Actually, you can call me Bobby.", he continued. "What's yours?", asked Bobby. "My name's Katherine Anne Pryde. My friends call me Kitty.", she replied, eating her red apple. "What's your ability?", Bobby asked again. "Phasing. Intangibility.", Kitty said. Bobby just nodded, "You're like a ghost, then.". Kitty let out a small laugh, "Yep. You're right.", Kitty nodded. Bobby grinned then his eyes were fixed on the red apple that Kitty was eating, "Is it sweet?". "This apple? Yeah, it's sweet.. And crunchy.", Kitty smiled. "Can I have some?", Bobby was tempting for the apple. "Uh... Sure. I'll get a knife-", "No, no, I just need a bite.", Bobby cut in. Kitty blinked, "Uh.. Okay.", she handed the apple to Bobby. Bobby leans in and took a bite of the apple that was still in Kitty's grasp since his hands were full of slices of oranges. Kitty bit her lower lip, feeling nervous when Bobby ate her apple in her grasp. She never did this before. Her heart was pounding. Bobby sat back on his chair, chewing the apple in his mouth, "Yeah. It's sweet.", he nodded. Kitty stretched her arm in as she continued eating the apple, "Told you so.", she said while grinning. Bobby's eyes were widened, "You don't mind sharing-...", he stopped his sentence. "Sharing what..?", Kitty lifted an eyebrow. "The apple?", Bobby asked shortly. Kitty swallowed her mouthful of apple, "No, unless if you're sick. Are you?". Bobby could see the panic in her eyes, "No, I'm not sick.", he said simply. Kitty sighed in relief and giggled. She felt a little shy. An awkward silence fell. After a few seconds, Kitty suddenly laughed because of the awkward moment and same went to Bobby. . .

[After Three months they've been best friends, until one day, everything's changed when. . .]

Kitty Pryde was sitting under a big tree at the garden, reading her novel. Bobby walked over as he sat beside Kitty, "Hey, Kitty-Cat.", he grinned. Kitty closed the book and turned her head to face Bobby, "Oh, hey!", she smiled. "Why are you here?", she asked. "Uh.. I just wanna tell you... something.", Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "Really? What is it?", Kitty said happily. Bobby was sure that Kitty wasn't thinking like he was. This might be a tough moment for Bobby Drake to tell the truth to his best friend. "Uh..", he gulped in anxious. "Will you...", he paused for while, "Will you be my girlfriend?", he asked nervously. Kitty's eyes were widened as he asked. She could hear the trembling voice of Bobby who was feeling nervous. Kitty stared at him and a warm smile slowly curved in her lips, "Are you asking me for real?". Bobby grinned anxiously, "Yeah, I'm asking you for real. Will you, Kitty?". Kitty held Bobby's hand. A bit of relief for Bobby because of the warmth in his hand. "Yes. I will.", Kitty whispered while smiling. Bobby let out a deep sigh of relief with a laugh. Kitty leaned in and kissed Bobby gently. Bobby grinned while kissing her. Now that Bobby's Empty Heart found its Filler, everything has changed. . .

::The End:: 


End file.
